


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Romance, Bisexual Renjun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin & Huang Ren Jun Are Siblings, Dramedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Dance, Huang Ren Jun & Zhong Chen Le Are Siblings, Oblivious Huang Ren Jun, One Sided Enemies to Lovers, One-sided Enemies to Lovers, Past Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Red Velvet Cake, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Yeri and Doyoung are Siblings, Yeri-Centric, renjun-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Kim Yerim | Yeri





	Untitled

**10:26 AM**

"Can you do me a quick favor Renjunie?"

Renjun looked up to face Sicheng."Sure I can ge."He replied to the older."What do you want for me to do?"

Sicheng handed a slip a paper to Renjun, _Valentine's Dance_ it read."I want for you to go over to the bakery and get a cake for the dance."Sicheng explained.


End file.
